


Sweet Longing

by Garpie64



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Damian Wayne, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Jason Todd, Breastfeeding, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Omegaverse, Resolved Sexual Tension, Reverse Robins - au, Unresolved Sexual Tension, as pack bonding, do not copy to other sites, this is as close to a slow burn as you'll get from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: Omegas naturally produce milk and it's only natural that their pack nurses to enhance and strengthen pack bonds.Jason's recently matured and started producing milk forDamianhis pack.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691851
Comments: 38
Kudos: 449
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 ~ Day 1: Lactation/breastfeeding| ~~Jason presents post-pit~~ |Reverse Robins

Robin was magic.

That was what the kids of the Narrows whispered amongst themselves. Robin was a bright spot among the hell that growing up in Gotham’s gutter presented. Robin gave dreams of becoming heroes; of someone coming in to save them from the abusers and creeps that ran the Alley. It was a nice idea, a way to hold on to hope in a hopeless life, but Jason never bought it. Robin wasn’t coming to save him or his mom. Robin didn’t stop Willis from going to prison or his mom from overdosing. Robin wasn’t there when Jason had to scavenge and steal and survive the streets.

Jason never believed in magic as a kid until that one night when like magic, Robin was there.

Well, it hadn’t been the current Robin. It had been the first who moved on to the new identity of Shadowwing. Jason kicked the alpha in the gut and instead of getting the shit beat out of him, Shadowwing, the notoriously silent Robin, laughed and offered him a meal.

Several years have passed since then and Jason was no longer a scrawny eight-year-old far too small for his age. He had grown into a healthy adult, still small for his age, but no longer malnourished. He had a home, a pack, and above all else, he was Robin and Robin really was magic. It was flying through the dark nights in Gotham making quips and bantering and beating up bad guys. It was saving people and making little kids smile. It was fighting alongside Batman and Shadowwing and Red Robin.

Jason stepped out of the showers scrubbing at his hair with the hot steam trailing after him. He’s pretty sure these were actually Tim’s sweats with how baggy and low they sat on his hips and he knew for sure this was one of Damian’s shirts. As the pack’s sole omega, he could get away with stealing the other’s clothes anyway. Besides, they felt more comfortable than his when he stupid boobs decided to start swelling up. Having good food and growing was awesome, but his chest growing bigger and being so sensitive was a pain in the ass. He reached up to absently rub at his chest as he made his way over to the monitors where Damian was busy working. 

A soft whine tickled his throat at the sight of his alpha leaning back in the chair so focused on working. Mortified, Jason swallowed it down. Now was not the time for his omega side to come out and pine after the alpha.

He did, however, give in to wanting to cuddle. Bruce and Tim were still out terrorizing Gotham’s local criminal population so they had the cave to themselves. There was no one around to coo or tease him. Jason padded over to Damian who did little more than shift so Jason could curl into his lap. The smile was small, but it spread over the omega’s lips as he tucked into Damian’s chest a little purr starting in his throat. He didn’t pay much attention to the screen with all the reports and evidence of a mass drug trafficking possibly linked to Black Mask. A content sigh escaped him when Damian reached up to lightly scratch through his wet hair.

Jason practically melted into Damian. His body was always so quick to relax around Damian, more so than the others in their pack. Just the alpha’s scent alone could have Jason docile, something that helped when Jason first entered this new world of high society. Galas and parties were much more bearable with Damian’s scent overpowering his own and a protective arm draped over his shoulders. It always made something in Jason beam when he had the alpha’s attention. Damian’s affection felt like a drug he sought at every possible moment even if it was a quick nuzzle or head scratch while on patrol.

A gentle pull brought Jason’s head down on Damian’s shoulder which he did with a content purr. Jason curled a hand into Damian’s shirt, nuzzling in against the alpha’s throat. A whine slipped out when the ache in his chest pulsed. He drew his other hand up to rub against his breasts. The whine drew Damian’s attention as he glanced away from the screens to peer down at Jason. The omega’s eyes were closed though his expression seemed more annoyed than at peace. The hand once curled in the omega’s hair trailed down to his throat earning a response that was relatively new and incredibly damning. The omega’s whine was louder, more inviting than distressed as Jason tossed his head back and offered his throat. Damian swallowed at the expanse of unmarred skin, untouched by any other.

With great effort, Damian tore his eyes away from that pristine stretch of skin only for his eyes to catch on the omega’s chest where wet spots were growing. The rich scent of milk cut through the omega’s gentle scent of honey and vanilla. Jason had started to milk. The realization hit Damian like a truck. Something primal bloomed in the alpha’s chest. His omega was producing milk, showing any interested alpha how fertile and available he was. Damian’s hand moved on its own, trailing down from Jason’s throat to the omega’s plump chest. Jason’s tit filled his hand like a proper omega and drew a pleased rumble from Damian as he ran his thumb over a perk nipple.

Jason gasped when those teasing fingers gently squeezed his breast. A whine followed when he felt something strange in his chest, a warm liquid seeping from him. Damian lowered his head, pressing his lips to Jason’s throat with a low wanting groan deep in his throat. Jason made a questioning noise even as he laid his head back for the alpha. The temptation to bite, to leave his mark on this vulnerable stretch of skin offered so willingly to him made Damian’s blood boil. The alpha inside him screamed to take, to claim this omega and breed him. The amount of restraint it took to fight his own instincts had Damian near shaking.

“Dami,” Jason whimpered.

“Hush Jason.” Damian pulled back to nuzzle into his hair. He pressed his nose against the omega’s temple to breathe in his scent. It sent a shudder through his body.

“Dami, please. It hurts.” Jason whined arching his chest up into Damian’s hand.

“I know. You’re milking.” Damian purred. He closed his eyes and forced his alpha instincts under control. There were laws. Jason wasn’t legally of age until his first mature heat. Damian couldn’t touch him, couldn’t mate him until then even if both of them have longed for more than stolen kisses and cuddling in Jason’s nests.

Jason whined for Damian’s attention. The alpha turned to look at him only to have Jason lick just beneath his chin. Every muscle seized. The growl that escaped Damian was deep and feral and possessive. He could feel Jason smile against his throat before the omega was slipping out of his lap and tugging at his wrist.

“Nest.” Jason urged. “You can help me with my milk.”

Damian snarled as he leaped out of his chair. The case completely forgotten, he scooped Jason up into his arms unable to allow his omega any further. Jason yelped but settled quickly as Damian charged up the stairs to the manor. The halls sped past them as Damian made his way to Jason’s room with single-minded intent. Being plopped into his nest, Jason couldn’t help but giggle. He watched the alpha quickly rush off to change into sleep ware; laughing as he turned to get comfortable in his nest. Damian didn’t take too long. He returned within minutes to crawl into the omega’s nest. Had he been Bruce or Tim, Jason would have reprimanded him for so boldly entering his nest uninvited, but this was Damian and Damian was always welcomed.

It wasn’t uncommon for Jason to share his nest with the alpha. More often than not he spent his nights cuddled close to Damian knowing his back was protected. Damian took care of him. It was only natural for Jason to fall back in the nest, looking up at the alpha. Damian moved slow and gentle. His hands came up to the hem of Jason’s shirt as he locked eyes with the omega obviously asking for permission. With a nod, Jason gave Damian his assent. The omega bit his lip as Damian’s hand slowly pushed the shirt up. 

The cool air teased his skin drawing bumps to the surface and a soft little coo from his lips. Damian smiled. He settled between Jason’s legs pushing his stolen shirt up to the omega’s armpits and exposing the omega’s round swollen breasts. They were small with Jason being a male omega but fit perfectly in his hands. Damian marveled at the soft moan he earned by simply cupping Jason’s tits. He worked his fingers into the plump flesh, easing the ache that had built and getting Jason further relaxed.

An omega’s milk was meant to be sexual. It shouldn’t make Damian this hard; it shouldn’t make him want as much as he did. It was natural for a mature omega to milk for their pack to strengthen bonds and yet he could already feel how hard his cock was. His hips were already grinding into the blankets of the nest. Damian fixated on the sight of flushed nipples beading with drops of milk. It would be some time before Jason produced the sweeter richer milk; only once he had been properly bred.

That is not what he should be thinking about at a time like this!

Damian shook his head in a vain attempt to clear it and focus on the matter at hand. Jason smiled that all too knowing smirk in his eyes. Damian growled, retaliating by pinching a sensitive nipple between his fingers and getting Jason to whine and wiggle beneath him. Droplets of milk escaped over the alpha’s fingers and that was all it took to draw him in. Jason moaned the second lips sealed around his nipple. Damian was gentle and yet rough, lips cushioning teeth as his tongue rolled the perk bud. A little suction had a burst of flavor exploding into his mouth. Jason’s hands came down to curl in short black locks with barely a hold. His legs, however, hooked around Damian’s torso dragging him closer.

There wasn’t much milk yet with Jason still maturing. He had only recently started milking and yet Damian couldn’t bring himself to simply pull away. He paid special attention to the omega’s breasts, rolling his tongue over raised nipples and massaging his plump breasts. He had gone far beyond a pack member helping the omega with his milk. Both knew it, but neither said a word. The scent of arousal and milk and alpha musk filled the room. The rest of the pack would no doubt smell it once they returned home.

Damian couldn’t bring himself to care. He only cared about pulling his omega into his arms and holding his body close to his own. Jason purred so warmly and content, both doing the best to ignore the mess between their legs.

“Soon,” Damian rumbled into Jason’s ear. “When your heat comes, I will make you mine.”

Jason smiled. He burrowed his face into the arm pillowing his head. “Promise?”

“I swear, Beloved.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 ~ Day 2: First Heat| ~~Rumors Jason is mated~~ | ~~Omega and Pup~~

A soft sweet scent filtered in through layers of sleep and into Damian’s dreams. It drifted into his mind, twisting with a familiar smell. Damian hummed as the dreamscape around him changed, as a body materialized beneath him writhing and clinging to him. Sweet moans filled his ears as he thrust into a wet heat. He could feel the legs wrapped around his waist, the perfectly squeezable thighs. Honey and vanilla with the edge of something richer, something potent seeped deep into his bones; stirred his instincts; and made him want more. 

The bed dipped with the weight of another body jolting him from his wet dream. Damian didn’t outwardly react. Years of training had him too well disciplined to alert an intruder. However, any sense of danger or threat vanished at the soft purr that reached his ears. He relaxed back into the pillows letting out a breath. He should have recognized that scent. Only Jason smelled so warm and inviting. Damian didn’t stop Jason as the omega climbed over him, straddling his body and laying his weight on top of him.

Lips pressed to Damian’s throat with the soft purr growing louder. The first few pecks were soft and chaste but grew more daring with no reaction.

“Jason,” Damian groaned when Jason left a sharp nip, sleep making his voice hoarse.

Jason trilled happily at getting Damian’s attention. He nuzzled against Damian’s throat getting the alpha to tilt his head back slightly for the light teases of kisses along the line of his throat. Damian growled halfheartedly at the sharp bite just above his scent gland, lifting his lips but doing nothing more to put threat behind his warning. Jason chuckled, licking over the bite to soothe the skin. He rest his chin on the alpha’s shoulder still purring and vibrating with energy. His fingers kneaded tense muscles getting Damian to relax even more and easing his rousing from sleep.

Groaning, Damian rolled onto his back carefully as Jason settled on top of him. It was a familiar and comforting weight that settled something deep in Damian’s chest. He sighed, enjoying the few minutes of peace before Jason grew impatient and began nosing at him again. Damian cracked open his eyes, yawning wide and inhaling a lungful of that irresistible smell that penetrated his dreams. It caught him off guard, eyes widening as he sat up slightly. He didn’t get far with an affectionate omega in his lap. Damian rest his hands on Jason’s hips holding the wiggling omega in place.

The hold kept Jason in place, but Damian didn’t account for how perfectly it aligned his interested dick with Jason’s wet heat. Jason was nude, absolutely devoid of a stitch of clothing and that sent Damian into a spiral. His fingers dug into the plush flesh of the omega’s hips, greedy in how he wanted to leave bruises. Jason moaned sweetly. His skin must be extremely sensitive with heat. He smelled so strongly of slick and lust. Trailing his fingers overheated skin glistening with sweat and blushed, Damian could tell Jason’s heat was in full swing. The whining for attention and constant movement for the right angle cemented that thought. Jason must have slept through the beginning stages which left him unaware until the symptoms were enough to wake him with full-blown heat.

Convinced he wasn’t getting enough attention, Jason whined high and ground his hips down against Damian. A soft moan parted plump lips as his eyes fluttered shut. Damian watched as the goal of seeking attention fell by the wayside of grinding down on the alpha. His bottom lip made its way between his teeth. The sway of his hips proved far too practiced earning a deep growl from Damian. He gave no warning before rolling the pair to reverse their positions. A giggle escaped Jason with him laid out among the pillows.

His legs spread wide for his alpha to fit between, but Damian paused where he was, arms braced on either side of Jason’s head. He gazed down into hazy lust drunk eyes and the heated blush coloring Jason’s cheeks. Hands came up to paw at his chest with little croons to entice him in. 

“Jason,” Damian breathed, the enticing scent wrapping around his head in a fog. With a deep groan, he dropped his head to Jason’s shoulder much to the omega’s delight.

With all the tension in his muscles, Damian ached from restraining himself. The alpha inside him pulled at the carefully crafted leash, salivating at the naked form beneath him. His teeth ached to sink into unmarked skin. His cock strained against the confines of his sweats. He swallowed past the lump in his throat, trying to get a hold of himself once more and ultimately failing.

Jason curled his arms around Damian’s shoulders, fingers scratching through his short hair. He nuzzled against the side of Damian’s head. 

“Alpha,” Jason purred. “You promised.”

He did promise. Damian nipped a bare shoulder before pulling away to sit back on his knees. “I did promise and you’ve been so good.” 

The sound that came from Damian was as close to a purr as an alpha could achieve. Jason whimpered reaching out to paw at Damian’s thighs with fingers fumbling over the band of the alpha’s sweats, too uncoordinated to actually pull them down. It pleased something inside Damian to have his omega so needy and wanting.

He reached down to trail his fingers over the rise of Jason’s breasts, thumbing over a perk nipple. “Such a good omega, so perfect for me.”

The sounds Jason was making were so utterly pathetic. Damian chuckled. He shed his shirt quickly before dropping back down braced on one arm. His free hand trailed up Jason’s chest to his jaw, cupping his cheek as Damian leaned in.

“You’ve been so very patient, Beloved. Allow me to reward you.” Damian whispered, lips brushing over Jason’s. Tired of the teasing touches, Jason growled and surged up, effectively smashing their lips together. 

The kiss started messy and uncoordinated, but with a little guidance, it turned to something deeper, something much more enjoyable. Their lips slid over each other; tongues exploring each other with teeth lightly nipping. The attention seemed to soothe Jason. It had him relaxing, the purr and soft sounds returning with the irritation wiped away. The bed creaked as Damian shifted to take more control and Jason happily obliged. Braced on one hand, the alpha slid his hand down the body beneath him, stroking the muscles of his Robin’s stomach and palming his small omega cock.

Jason whined. His hips bucking up into that Damian’s palm. Damian grinned into the kiss feeling how wet Jason already was with precum sliding over his hand. He continued stroking the small length enjoying the little aborted thrusts. Pulling away from Damian’s lips to gasp for breath, Jason tossed his head back into the pillows. His eyes fluttered shut with need rushing through him. He wanted more, needed more. His body was burning and his alpha was taunting him.

“Alpha,” Jason whimpered. He pawed at the hand stroking him and pushed down in an attempt to get just a little friction where he needed it most. 

It would be cruel to deny his omega any further; to drag this teasing along. The first mature heat could be incredibly overwhelming as the cramps and discomfort one was accustom to transformed into searing need for more than just cuddling. The influx of hormones demanding to be bred; the body yearning for something to fill it; the fevers could drive an omega straight into the dangerous waters of a stress heat as they’re overwhelmed. An alpha wasn’t always needed to help an omega through this first true heat, but they could help and Damian was determined to take care of Jason.

Damian pulled back much to Jason’s dismay, but the distance was only temporary. Damian reached for his sweats pushing them off. Very quickly Jason caught on and his protests ceased. Instead, he twisted onto his stomach and lifted his hips. The new position had Damian freezing in place. It was the classic breeding pose, almost instinctual. Head down, shoulders pressed to the mattress, and hips up presenting, it told an alpha all they needed to know. This omega was ready to be mounted and bred.

It was like a punch to the gut, winding Damian as he stared. His eyes focused on the pink puffy lips of Jason’s cunt. They glistened with slick, all wet and eager to be filled. All the moisture in his mouth seemed to evaporate leaving Damian swallowing dry. He felt hyper-focused; felt his skin prickling and his mind honing in. All that existed was Jason smelling so irresistible and so very eager and Damian was no longer sure the outside world even existed or fell away into a black void.

A bead of slick trickled over Jason’s folds and down his thigh. It was enough to snap all control Damian had left.

Leaping forward, Damian pinned Jason to the sheets. His body melded over Jason’s. The two fit so perfectly together. How could they deny it? Jason whimpered, head tucking into the sheets as Damian’s weight settled over him. Teeth clamped down on his throat right over his mating gland but not yet piercing. The grip held him in place as Damian’s cock pressed against his entrance. The pressure earned a whine, but Jason’s body gave to the incessant push. Damian groaned into Jason's skin when the head of his cock popped in, tight warmth encompassing him. He couldn’t stop himself from thrusting in all at once. His jaw clenched. Jason cried out. His body shuddering beneath Damian. 

Rough hands settled on Jason’s hips while Damian attempted to regain control. It was a difficult task with velvet heat pulsing around him, milking his cock and driving him wild. Still, Damian was determined to make this just as enjoyable for Jason as for himself. Rutting until he popped a knot would do nothing for his omega and only prove himself selfish. He was a good alpha. He would take good care of his omega. With neck still trapped between his teeth, Jason rocked between the dull pain and rising pleasure. His hips swayed as if unsure whether to fuck back against Damian or to get away. Either way, he felt so very full.

His channel stretched so wide around thick alpha cock. Damian felt so big making Jason wonder if there was a bump where his cock rested. His own cock twitched at that thought. Every muscle twitched and ached, wanting more as the initial shock subsided. He was ready for more, but his alpha wasn’t moving. Punctuated with a whine, Jason wagged his hips back against his alpha in hopes to get him moving. It earned an aborted buck forward, pressing Damian ever closer and ever deeper. 

The first thrust was far more gentle. Damian pulled only partially out before slowly sliding back in. Jason could feel the power being restrained. A soft sound escaped him, a yearning in him for more as Damian pulled back before rocking back in. A steady rhythm settled with Damian moving tortuously slow and deep with his body straining to unleash all of his lust in a single moment. Low nearly inaudible growls came from Damian as he rocked against Jason. He released Jason’s neck long enough to lick his wet lips before busing himself with hard nips and bites along the omega’s throat.

It would bruise prominently and be impossible to cover come morning, but Jason didn’t care. He was too busy drowning in the haze of heat enhanced pleasure. He rocked back to meet each thrust of Damian’s hips, burrowing his face into the sheets with soft little moans muffled by the blankets. The pace quickened. Damian’s slow rocking turned to more forceful thrusts. The more Damian lingered in Jason’s tight heat, the more he lost control. Jason’s growing moans and his eager thrusts back against him just encouraged him more.

Damian’s fingers came down to grip Jason’s hips in a bruising grip. He pounded into Jason listening to the sharp moans and the nonsensical pleas falling from Jason’s lips. The drag of Damian’s hard cock against his soft walls was near torture. The bliss overwhelmed him, sent every nerve on fire with pleasure. Wet tears streamed down Jason’s face as he pleaded for more; for his alpha to knot him, to breed him, to mate him. It all drove Damian harder. His hips slammed into Jason’s ass with loud smacks, jostling the omega across the mattress. Damian’s grip alone kept him in place. 

It was over far too soon with both far too overwhelmed to prolong the act. It seem like all too soon when Damian’s knot began teasing Jason’s cunt, stretching him more with each thrust. Jason had long gone limp, thighs quivering and body aching. The grip on his hips kept him up as Damian fucked into him. He felt the bulbous knot catch, felt how it started to swell as Damian rutted against him, collapsing over him and pressing him into the sheets. Teeth finally sank into his throat, claiming him. Jason moaned, body locking up as came with a rush of emotion. Damian arched above him, holding this throat in his teeth as he pressed his cock as deep as possible.

Something warm spilled inside him. Absently, Jason knew it was the alpha coming, knew it was Damian’s seed filling his belly. They didn’t use a condom and the thought that he might fall pregnant barely registered. All Jason could think about is the pleasure rocketing through him; the knot tying him to Damian, and the bite finally making them mates.

A deep sigh escaped him. What he’s always wanted has finally happened. He was happy. He was very happy as his alpha collapsed, panting heavily and his cock still inside him, stuffing him full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


End file.
